


Feel the Heat

by cockwhoredan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Frottage, Grinding, Hand & Finger Kink, Hotel Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Thighs, tatinof usa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockwhoredan/pseuds/cockwhoredan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>two british boys can’t handle the weather in florida. (maybe fucking isn’t the best way to cool down, but they do it anyways.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel the Heat

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this with the ever so lovely kel. based on [this picture](http://cockwhoredan.tumblr.com/post/142919465901/i-dont-even-have-an-excuse-for-this-x-please) and [this tweet](https://twitter.com/danisnotonfire/status/721418059307708416) by our favorite memelord.

****Fuck, it’s _hot_. 

Dan can feel the Floridian humidity gluing his jean shorts and crop top to every sticky inch of his flushed, pale skin. He opted to dress for the temperature that morning, but fashion got the best of him a little with the thick material of the shirt, even when it exposes a good portion of his midriff. It’s not even that hot for Florida, he knows. But it’s so much fucking hotter than it was in London that he bought a blinking _jean hat_ to shield his eyes from the sun.

“Phil…” he whines weakly, letting his limbs go somewhat limp as they walk. “Phil, ’s too hot. stop making… walk. Wanna go in a store. Air conditioning.” He sounds pathetic, with the cracks in his voice occurring at a much more regular interval now that the humidity keeps getting such thick air stuck in the long column of his throat. 

They’re about 0% into this tour; Dan knows they’ll be in hot places much later in the summer, but right now, all he can feel is the cling of his jeans to his thighs. “ _Phil!_ ” he shrieks obnoxiously since Phil hasn’t yet paid any attention to his bitching.

Phil presses the heel of his palm to his slightly damp forehead and sucks in a deliberately slow breath between his teeth. 

He’s been trying to ignore Dan for the past few hours. His overall self control and patience has been known to be relatively high, but his eyes keep flicking down to the tantalizing strip of skin that Dan’s crop top exposes. His soft tummy, pale, and just barely adorned with wisps of a happy trail. Jesus Christ.

When Dan screeches his name a second time, though, he does look over, and all he can do is raise his brow at the request. “Can you maybe calm down a bit? We’re only ten minutes away from the hotel. Look at what I’m wearing compared to you!” He sounds a bit snappy– the combination of heat and mild arousal has made him increasingly more agitated.

Hands gesturing to his own shirt and jeans, Phil finds his gaze drifting down past the cuffs of Dan’s denim shorts, down the curves of his legs. His Adam’s apple bobs in his throat. “Just, er. be patient.”

He’s just having the hardest time with those fucking shorts to be honest, but it’s not like Dan is noticing any time soon. Instead, Dan’s pawing childishly at Phil’s hand, trying to hold it to slow him down or drag him into any shop they pass, even though they specifically agreed to avoid as much PDA as possible. Dan’s palm is just as damp as the rest of him, and Phil’s hand just keeps slipping out of reach. Dan’s not at all happy with that.

“Phi-i-il,” he whimpers pathetically, hands flipping a bit in the fit he’s aching to throw. 

If his brain wasn’t being fried like an egg, he would be thinking about what a stupid brat he was being. He’s a grown man, for fuck’s sake, but a grown man with very little tolerance for humidity and a lack of Phil’s attention. “Just a little bit, let’s stop. I wanna. Stop. Stop with me. Tired. Walking all day…”

Phil grits his teeth. He can’t take it. The petulant whining, Dan’s bottom lip jutting out in the most innocent way as his top rides up even further on his abdomen. It’s too much, and Phil needs to cool down just as much as Dan does, but for a completely different reason. After the fourth tug on his sleeve, he gives in. Setting his hand on the hot, smooth skin at the base of Dan’s spine, he guides him over past the doorway of a cheesy souvenir shop.

The bell tinkles welcomingly when they enter, and Phil sucks in a relieved breath, feeling the artificially cool air wash over him. “I can’t believe you made us stop.” he grumbles, even though he’s thankful for the change in temperature. “We could be on our way to a cold shower right now, and instead I’m surrounded by postcards and customizable magnets.”

-Dan’s lower lip pouts out once again when Phil starts to grouch a bit at him. The shop is tacky, almost as tacky as the one he’d bought his hat in, but the curtain type structure in the back seems almost _too_ convenient for a little..apology. 

Phil’s always been a sucker for a peck on the cheek, and Dan knows it enough to pull them into the slightly concealed space behind the tapestry thing. Fuck, it’s tacky, but Phil’s hands wrapping around his waist distract from that. 

“I’m sorry for whining…”

Once he’d started touching Dan, Phil can’t find it in him to stop. The curtain provides a perfect barrier between the two of them and the rest of the public, allowing Phil to greedily roam his hands all over Dan’s damp skin, up under his loose top. His fingers catch on the pink buds of Dan’s nipples and he pinches them between his thumb and forefinger, twisting slightly.

“We could be in the hotel right now,” he murmurs against the shell of dan’s ear. “But no, you made us stop.”

He’s not mad, not really, and he delivers a gentle kiss behind dan’s jaw to prove it. “Glad i get to finally touch you, though. Seeing you in this outfit…. Fuck, it’s killing me.”

None of this had even entered Dan’s head until now, as Phil tweaks at his nipples and murmurs frustration against his jawline. He’d worn the outfit for some attention, yeah, because his boyfriend’s been gone for too fucking long. The heat mostly distracted him though, and it isn’t until now that Dan realizes Phil isn’t only on edge because of the heat.

The flush that had stuck high to Dan’s cheeks when the sun was beating down on him outside returns with an intensity definitely in the top ten blushes. “We don’t have to-” he cuts himself off with a sharp inhale. “Wait for… for the hotel. Fuck.”

A relieved smirk spreads across Phil’s face and he ducks his head into the crook of Dan’s neck, latching his mouth onto the soft skin there. He’s been positively aching to do this all day, and he relishes in the stifled whine he draws out when he gives Dan’s pink, swollen nipples another tug.

Easily pinning Dan against the wall, he wedges a thigh between the man's legs. It's purposely pressed right up against the Dan's crotch, and Phil licks over the mark he’s just made on Dan’s collarbone. The bruised skin tastes like sweat and something subtly sweet, only encouraging Phil to carefully sink his teeth into an unblemished patch of skin farther up.

Dan immediately reclassifies this as bad idea. He's already so distraught and whiny from the heat and moist clothes that it’s going to be a lot harder to be discrete. Besides, he actually has sort of a _thing_ for this, so this is…

“Oh…” he moans softly into the little space between them.

The laugh that Phil huffs onto his neck has Dan whimpering just a little too loudly. The store is crowded enough that every sound can’t be heard, but Phil’s doing so little and Dan’s already so loud.

"We should go to the hotel,” Dan murmurs breathlessly. “Hotel. only ten minutes away. We can make it. I'll let you do anything…” He’s babbling pretty incoherently at this point, but his hands grip all over Phil’s ass and jeans in desperate attempt to get more friction from the thigh between his. “Le'ss go,” he slurs softly, eyes fluttering shut in distraction.

He licks into Dan’s mouth, rubs his thigh into the denim-covered bulge of his shorts, and swallows the pathetic sound Dan makes from the action. “Want you to rut against my thigh till you cum.” he instructs lowly. One hand goes to dan’s head, pushing the stupid hat back just enough so he can tug at the soft brown hair.

A full body shudder runs through Dan, and the blessed temperature drop he’d gotten when they entered the store is starting to lose effectiveness. His skin feels too hot again, but that’s from Phil whispering dirty commands into his ear while grinding up against his tight shorts. “Phil, I'll get to-oo-ah! Loud…”

Still, the fingers in Dan’s hair give him the push his body needs to react on instinct, rolling his hips into Phil’s firm, thin thigh. It feels so good, such a superior alternative to being miserably hot outside, that Dan lets out a heavy exhale and thuds his head back against the wall.

And well, Dan’s right; he is getting too loud. Far too loud, even for the busy shop they’ve found themselves in. Phil doesn’t have a gag with him, doesn’t have anything to keep Dan quiet, except….

oh.

The hand in Dan’s humidity-curled fringe retreats, only for Phil to touch both of his fingers to Dan’s rosy, plush lips. “Open,” he instructs. Dan does almost automatically, allowing Phil to slip his fingers past the man's mouth to quiet him.

The fingers stuffed between Dan's lips might make him a little quieter, but they certainly don’t calm him down. He’s suckling on the long digits with a wild and flustered look in his wide brown eyes, grinding down on phil’s leg like he has no other option. A moan of “Phil” is effectively stifled around his knuckles, and Phil chuckles a little satisfactorily.

He knows he can’t make a sound when dan is still isn’t choking back enough mewls. Mewls that Phil knows could fill the whole store if he would remove his fingers, but he lets out a barely audible grunt in Dan’s ear, which seems to do the trick. Whimpering in the back of his throat, Dan threads his fingers more needily into Phil’s t shirt material as he ruts down onto the older man's thigh, his cock drooling against the denim of his shorts.

Phil can feel his own cock swelling uncomfortably in the tight confines of his jeans, but he ignores it; instead, he just stares at Dan, rapt, watching him roll his hips down in those sinfully tight shorts of his.

“Yeah, that’s it,” he breathes out, pressing wet, open mouthed kisses along the soft curve of Dan’s jaw. “Good boy.” His teeth close around a particularly sensitive, unmarked section of skin, and Dan’s eyes roll back in overwhelming pleasure.

"Gonna cum?” Phil growls, his voice rough with uninhibited arousal. He digs his fingers into Dan’s bare hip hard enough to leave bruises with the knowledge that Dan won’t mind one bit.

Dan’s head snaps into a nod hard enough to give himself whiplash as Phil thrusts one set of long, bony digits farther between his lips for a tongue to swirl around, and the other set starts leaving marks on the exposed skin of his pretty pale hips.

He chokes out something that sounds suspiciously close to an agreement when Phil starts grinding his thigh up into the mess of where Dan has been humping himself cross-eyed.

The addition of Phil’s efforts and friction are too much for Dan, whose eyelashes are fluttering as his eyes roll back into his head. A whine leaves his throat so vibratingly that no fingers or gag could ever perfectly muffle it, and Dan cums sticky hot against the light blue jeans still clinging damply to his skin.

Phil can’t tear his eyes away. He’s beautifully flushed, even more so than he’d been in the sweltering heat. His hobbit hair, pushed into a half-quiff beneath his hat, makes Phil realize he's never wanted to fuck the man more. Pulling his spit-slicked fingers from Dan’s lips, he bumps their noses together, kissing him needily.

"Dan. fuck.” he gasps, feeling cum seep through the denim of Dan’s shorts against Phil’s pale thigh. “Hotel. now. Wanna fuck you senseless in that pretty little crop top of yours, make that ridiculous, sparkly hat fall right off from how hard I’ll be slamming into you.”

Cumming hard and quiet gets Dan calmed down some. But when Phil drags his delirious ass out of the stupid shop, stopping to buy a postcard out of guilt only Phil could have, Dan is even more unequipped to deal with the weather. 

Fuck. It's hot and he's gone, flush stark against the pale of his skin as he blindly follows Phil back to the hotel, barely aware of his surroundings now that he's cum and just wants to sleep.

Dan's slight incoherency means that Phil has to play the responsible role. Earlier, they'd agreed on minimal physical contact so the fans wouldn't go as insane, but Phil currently has an arm wound tightly around Dan's waist, pulling him close despite how hot it is outside. He knows how pliant and delirious Dan gets post-orgasm, and his natural reaction is to shelter him. 

"We're almost there," he promises, tracing his fingers along Dan's prominent hipbone. "Just gotta make it down that block, yeah? Then I can fuck you."

Dan nods sleepily, knowing nothing else in the moment but how nice it feels to have Phil's hands on him. Why don't they do this all the time? It doesn't enter his head that if anyone who knows who they are sees, an all out riot will roll out on twitter within ten minutes. All he wants is Phil.

"Fuck me good, then," he murmurs softly against the shell of Phil's ear, so hot and worn out that his eyelids start to flutter, even when the cold air of the hotel brushes over his face when they walk in.

Phil can actually feel his cock fucking /throb/ from the sweetness of Dan's quiet words. "i'm going to do exactly that," he promises, his voice equally quiet but laced with a considerably larger amount of arousal.

Guiding Dan back to the hotel room proves to be a challenge. 

The endless hallways are tantalizing, so many walls to shove Dan against, to ravish him senseless, and he has to remind himself to wait til they're behind closed doors.

Finally, _finally_ , Phil is clumsily swiping the keycard against the handle, yanking the door open, and slamming it graciously behind him. He turns to Dan the second he hears the lock click. 

"How about you strip for me, baby? Get those ridiculously tight shprts off, hm?"

"Course," Dan murmurs pliantly. The rush of adrenaline he always feels shoot through his veins when he's expected to perform sleepy and post orgasmic runs to his finger tips, so they thrum as he tugs the crop top over his head. Goose bumps rise across his skin and his nipples pebble over when all that cool air hits the sweat on his skin.

He pauses a moment when his fingers twirl into the belt loops of his shorts, looking up bashfully to see whether Phil wants a show. 

Feeling spurred on by the look of need clear in Phil's expression, Dan tugs down the shorts centimeter by centimeter, exposing the spent mess of his cock from the base to the head until the shorts hit the floor and all he's got on him is too much drying cum and his new hat.

By the time Dan's rid himself of his clothes, Phil's patience is rapidly dwindling. Dan's skin is pretty and blotchy, his neck covered with the blooming hickeys Phil had mouthed into existence earlier at the shop. He aches to get his hands on the younger male; he aches to get inside him, to fuck him silly through a second orgasm.

There's a couch in the room and he strides over to it, sitting himself down and hastily undoing the clasps of his belt so that he can wrap one of his large hands around the veiny shaft of his cock. 

Fuck, it feels good to finally be able to touch after such a stressful day. "Grab the lube," he tells Dan, lazily fisting his length. "Stretch yourself out for my thick cock, baby. And keep that stupid hat on, yeah?"

Dan's tired, but he knows from experience that it feels insanely great to stretch himself out when he's already cum. He always does it too slowly, lets Phil get worked up about how good it looks. The way Phil impatiently slams a second orgasm out of him leaves Dan boneless for hours.

He lays on his back on the other side of the sofa when he's gotten the lube, and he's careful about working a finger in as his face screws up prettily with the sensation. The hat is skewed on his head, just at a bit of an angle from the way he's tilted his neck back to rest on the arm of the couch. He really doubts Phil can pay much attention to it when his hole is on display right there, still a little loose from the reunion sex of Phil being gone for far too long.

Phil is pretty sure that seeing Dan like this is one of his favorite things. Thighs all cum-sticky, his face contorted in pleasure, working two slender fingers inside his sloppy hole. 

Part of him wishes he could watch this forever, but the need to empty a load of cum inside him overrides his voyeuristic tendencies.

He waits till Dan's got three fingers pumping in and out of his stretched entrance, up to the third knuckle, then smooths his palm over Dan's precum-smeared tummy. "Come sit on my lap, baby. Ride me." he requests. "I've been wanting to split you open on my cock all fucking day." 

When Dan does awkardly clamber up into his lap, Phil sets a firm hand on his waist to help line him up with the flared head of his erection. "That's it, sweetheart. go ahead, take all of me."

Dan's a little surprised that Phil wants him to ride his cock, only because he can usually predict so easily what it is that Phil wants. After seven years, they know each other pretty well. But the surprise shoots a bit of arousal to his abdomen because _fuck_ , he loves riding Phil and they haven't done that in a while. The encouragement Phil murmurs is what really gets to him. 

Dan whines in the back of his throat as he slowly sinks down on the thick, throbbing length of Phil's cock as a pretty, startled sigh punctures the cool air of the hotel room.

The tightness is unbearable around Phil's cock, Dan’s entrance clenching around the curve of his shaft. it still shocks him how fucking good it feels, even after all this time- he'll never get used to the slick heat of Dan's body as it stretches to accommodate Phil's length. 

His hands grip Dan's waist to steady him. Dan's hips are soft as Phil's fingers dig into them, still adorned with a bit of chub that Phil fucking lives for. He gives them a squeeze, then experimentally rocks his cock up into Dan's body, earning a breathless whimper from the man straddling his waist. "Like that, baby? Like how good I can fill your pretty hole up?"

Dan nods again, head lolling to the side when Phil's fingers dig firmly into the part of his hips that gives way when squeezed. He lifts himself a bit as praise pours from Phil, and in the middle of a "such a good boy for me," Dan slams back down to bottom out, eliciting a loud whimper from himself and a harsh, surprised gasp from Phil.

Catching Phil just a little off guard surges the confidence in Dan's chest and even with how hard he came in the shop, he can feel how quickly he's getting hard again. 

He goes with it, lifting his hips and humping down slowly, both to adjust and to get a few more grunts and gasps out of Phil's lungs. He lives for the sounds he can cause when he's in Phil's lap, especially a Phil who's needed to cum for a lot longer than he has. "Fuck, Phil..."

Phil loves how eagerly Dan fucks himself down, driving Phil's cock deep inside him with every harsh bounce of his hips. it's almost impossible to keep quiet. Phil's not particularly vocal in the bedroom, but something about Dan's desperation manages to draw breathy, uneven moans from his pale throat.

His blunt nails press into the flesh of Dan's waist and he snaps his hips up to meet Dan's downward movements. "Faster- fuck, ride me faster, baby, like my cock's the only thing you fucking need. C'mon. make me cum." Dan's sparkly cap is beginning to slip off his head, exposing the wild mess of curls beneath.

Dan's hands find purchase when he leans back a bit and rests them on Phil's thighs to better support himself for how hard he's humping down onto Phil's cock. The new angle affects him more than he expects though, and from here ever time he slams down or Phil thrusts up, the head of that thick cock is pressed firmly against his prostate.

His moans turn shaky as Dan gets a little more desperate, dick now bobbing up against his cum sticky abdomen while he rides Phil. "Need it, fuck," he mewls loudly, voice cutting in and out as he tries to keep his thrusts downward even with how fast they're coming now, efforts to get both of them off doubled. "Need your cock all the time, Phil. Need your cum, too. Fuck, please? 'M bein' a good boy, ah-"

Phil reaches forward to start clumsily stroking Dan's cock. The shaft is wet, swollen as he fists it loosely in one hand, all the while pounding up into Dan's tight ass so hard that the man can't keep up. 

Dan ceases his attempts to fuck himself down in time with Phil's thrusts, instead collapsing against the older man's chest as Phil manually bounces the boy on his erection. Everything is hot and sticky, but in a _good_ way, and that same heat is starting to coil around Phil’s stomach. 

"I'm close." he grunts out. "Make me cum, baby, clench your pretty hole for me. Be a good boy." Dan's just clinging onto Phil, arms wrapped around his neck loosely as he tries to keep the worked up whimpers quiet enough that whomever has a room next door doesn't think he's sobbing loudly or getting fucked hard and fast like he actually is.

His eyes flutter shut once more as he does as Phil orders, pressing his thighs together and rocking up marginally into the fist around his shaft. "O-oh!" he squeaks out unexpectedly when Phil just slams unforgivingly into his sweet spot, his whine getting louder and then crescendoing into a heavily moaned orgasm. "Phi-il!" He spurts on himself, practically vibrating in Phil's lap as his hole spasms around the older man's cock.

The sound of his name being mewled so beautifully from Dan's open mouth is what sends Phil over the edge. His muscles tense and he grips Dan's waist with one hand, still jerking the boy's overly sensitive cock with the other. His length twitches inside the man right before he cums, hot and sticky into Dan's greedy hole; velvety walls clench around his cock and squeeze out every last fucking drop of cum. 

Mind fuzzy and hand still loosely wrapped around Dan's shaft, Phil tips his head back against the couch cushions and sucks in some much needed air. "Oh god," he mumbles under his breath. "That was- so good, Dan. So good."Any weight that Dan had been lifting himself before is now is all slotted and leaned against Phil as Dan goes limp in his arms. 

"So good," he agrees quietly, murmuring nonsense along with it along the shell of Phil's ear, tracing sleepy patters onto his light, pretty skin. "Fucked me so good.” He lets his head fall forward until the hat’s jolted from its precarious perch on Dan's now-untameable curls. "'m so sleepy, though..."

Phil plucks the bejeweled cap off Dan. He runs his fingers through the soft, tousled curls, and his lips curve up in a fond smile. “Mm. Me too.” he replies. “By the way, are we keeping this thing?”

With half-lidded eyes, Dan flicks his gaze upwards towards the denim hat Phil has in his hands. He shrugs, nuzzling affectionately into the crook of Phil’s neck. “If I get fucked like this whenever I wear it, I’m definitely keeping it.”

Grinning, Phil tosses the hat across the room, next to their suitcases. “Now, how about that shower?”

**Author's Note:**

> [hit me up on tumblr](http://cockwhoredan.tumblr.com)
> 
> constructive criticism/comments are always appreciated! leave a kudos if you enjoyed.


End file.
